Pertemis the forbidden love
by Djbdo
Summary: Percy loses Annabeth and becomes a god i wonder what will happen next Rated T to be safe this is my first fanfic so review and try not to kill me
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the final battle of the titan war. The Roman, Greeks and Gods fought back against the giants and their forces. Percy was the best weapon that they had flying from monster to monster; it seemed like nothing could stop him. He slashed through hydras cyclops and venti slashing them to ribbons. Everything was going well until the giants arrived. The gods went to fight the giants but they couldn't do it alone. All the gods had their children with them to help them. That was when the unthinkable happened.

Percy POV

I was helping my Dad fight Polybetes when I felt this sense of dread spread over me I stepped back to check and make sure I hadn't been wounded. I hadn't. I was getting ready to dive back into the battle when I heard a scream I never wanted to hear. The scream of my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, in pain. I whipped around to see the giant pull his spear out of Annabeth and Athena rush over to her. Everything started to turn red. I needed to help Annabeth but I couldn't leave my Dad alone so I did the natural thing I dove back into the fight with Polybetes and my Dad. Polybetes looked at me in fear when he saw how angry I was. "Please don't kill me" he said. I looked at him with a cruel grin. "after all you have taken from me you expect me not to kill you?" I laughed "dream on" the fight was very one-sided after that in all of his might my rage made me twice what i needed to be to kill Polybetes. I rushed over to Athena and helped her kill the giant she and Annabeth had been fighting then turned to Annabeth. She was pale ghostly pale and was losing a lot of blood and fast. "APOLLO" I yelled and he flashed to my side he looked at Annabeth then at the tears streaming down my face, "I'll try my best" said Apollo picking up Annabeth and flashing out. I was left alone with a broken heart and a whole lot of rage, i turned and looked at Athena and Poseidon who were watching me "Come on" I yelled "We can't just stand here the others need our help."

Apollo POV

I carried a lifeless Annabeth to my palace on Olympus I could't tell Percy this but there was nothing i could do she had already lost to much blood and unlike him it wouldn't be as simple as throwing her in a tank of water to heal her. I set her down on a bed and slowly started nursing her with nectar and Ambrosia after i had fed and given her enough to drink that she began to feel warm i hooked her to a heart monitor and hoped for the best. A few hours later Percy and the rest of the god flashed into the palace looking tired and battle worn. Percy rushed toward me "Where is she?!" he screamed i pointed toward her room and Percy rushed in Athena looked at me her eyes pleading i simply looked at the ground and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. She started to cry but nodded understanding that i did all i could.

Athena POV

I walked into my daughter's room Percy was already there worried sick over Annabeth. He really loves her i thought just then i heard thunder crash through the sky i looked at Percy. "There is a council meeting and Zeus wants you there." Percy looked at me before staring longingly at my daughter "Fine" he said lets make this quick. I flashed us to the throne room. Please daughter be okay I thought.

Percy POV

Athena flashed us to the throne room where the rest of the gods sat waiting i walked over and sat down at the base of my father's throne. The meeting started "The Giant War has been won we would like to now reward the demigods that helped us defeat them." One by one i watched the other five of the seven and Nico take the Gods gift of immortality and their domains while i sat and watched. When it came my turn my Dad said "Percy Jackson please rise" i knelt in front of his throne listening to the speak I'd already heard from the other godly parents when Poseidon asked if anyone thought i wasn't worthy of Godhood no hands went up. "Well son what do you think?" my dad asked. I was about to answer when Athena screamed "NOOO!" i looked at her "Whats wrong?" "It's Annabeth she said she just passed into the void." Hades nodded the affirmative. I turned back to the council 'I WISH TO DIE!" i yelled a life without Annabeth was not worth living "Percy" we can't do that you are to powerful an ally to let disappear like that. "THEN BRING ANNABETH BACK!" I yelled. "We cannot said Zeus she does not wish to be brought back, and besides it is beyond our power." I was shocked she didn't want to be revived she must not have loved me ever…. "Fine" i said to the gods "I want the gift of Immortality" I never wanted to see Annabeth again. The Gods began to chant and then the Fates appeared giving me my domains "Hail Percy Jackson" they said "God of heroes, swordsmanship, tides, and protector of camp Half-Blood" It was then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin and wondered if any of it had ever been real "Yes." a voice said from behind me i stood up and uncapped riptide in one swift motion. Behind me stood Artemis and Hestia "My Ladies" I said and bowed "Don't scare me like that." They both looked at me and Artemis laughed, Hestia frowned and said " To answer your question yes you are now a god and Annabeth is gone" i looked at her and began to sob she collected me in a hug. "Its okay Percy everything will be fine." I sat up and dried my eyes and began to wonder why they were here before i could ask Hestia read my thoughts and said "I am here to give you a blessing Artemis is here because Zeus asked her to train you with her hunters." At this Artemis scowled or tried to anyways it looked like she just couldn't put any meaning into it. " What blessing would that be Hestia." she smiled "the blessing of home, if you are going to be with Artemis to train you will need it." I looked at Artemis who had an evil grin tugging at the corners of her mouth Then back to Hestia "I accept your blessing auntie." an aura of power glowed around me then faded but i didn't fell any different. Hestia looked at me before smiling to say "good luck" then flashed off leaving me alone with Artemis.

Artemis POV

Hestia and I walked into Percy's cabin right as he was waking up we read his mind and heard his thought wondering if what he remembered was real. I felt sorry for the hero he had just lost the one person he loved. But at the same time i felt happy, HAPPY?! why was i happy i just couldn't put my finger on it then i thought i heard Aphrodite giggle in my head. ignored it. Hestia surprised Percy by answering he turned around drawing his sword i couldn't help but laugh. Hestia frowned at me for laughing and told Percy that Annabeth was really dead Percy broke down and began to sob Hestia wrapped him in a hug and i felt a strange emotion begin to worm its way into b=me i couldn't figure out why but i was suddenly mad at Hestia for touching Percy. What is wrong with me? I wondered. Hestia told Percy that she was there to give him a blessing and i was there to take him to join the hunt

****FLASHBACK********

Artemis POV

I sat in my throne after Percy was flashed back to camp Half-Blood. The throne room was eerily quiet at the gods looked around at each, well all of us except Poseidon who was consoling Athena and Athena who was sobbing at the death of her favorite daughter. When had those two gotten so close i wondered. Finally, Zeus broke the silence by calling my name "Artemis" "Yes father" i responded Zeus studied me for a moment then said "I have a job for you my daughter, I want you to train Percy Jackson in the use of his godly powers." I stared at my father dumbstruck "But father he is a male!" Zeus stared at me a moment before answering me "I AM YOUR FATHER AND THE KING OF THE GODS YOU WILL DO AS I SAY DAUGHTER!" Thunder rumbled in the distance as if the emphasize his point i sat back in my chair pouting. But in reality i was excited to spend time with Percy the only decent man left in the Universe. What was wrong with me i was actually excited to spend time with a male. I t must be Aphrodite's meddling i made a silent mental note to give her a visit one of these days. I looked up finally and said "yes father" Zeus sat back in his throne content. Well i thought Percy may train with me but i will make his life a living Hell.

******Flashback End*****

Still Artemis POV

Hestia blessed Percy then left leaving me alone with him. I felt a excitement I had never felt before over this male I shook my head to clear it before speaking to Percy. "You will be at the hunt tonight at six say goodbye to those that you need to and then just flash there." I turned to leave but Percy caught my arm "I don't know how to flash" he said. I stared at him dumbstruck then i laughed at his inability and said "just imagine the place you want to be and you will flash there." Percy smiled and thanked me before leaving his cabin, I stood there for a while thinking of the new god and hen flashed off to the Hunt.

Percy POV (Hooray!)

After Artemis taught me to flash i left the cabin to try it out I imagined my mom's apartment and next thing i knew i was standing on the dinner table with one of my feet in the mashed potatoes. My mom looked at me with a start "Percy how did you get here?" I looked at her smiled and said "I flashed Mom I'm kind of a god now." she just looked at me before talking me in a hug "I'm so proud of you i always kew you would be." i looked at her not wanting to tell her the bad news. "So where is Annabeth?" I couldn't look her in the eye "Mom Annabeth is dead." My mother looked at me before breaking down. "I'm so sorry Percy" she cried into my shoulder. "its fine mom" i told her I'm over her. "YOURE OVER HER SHE JUST DIED AND YOU ARE OVER HER!" she was screaming at me now with tears still streaming down her face. I looked at her and said "Mom i asked the gods to bring her back but she didn't want to be brought back so i wished to be a god." She looked up at me now understanding that i had tried to save Annabeth. "So what now?" "That's why I'm here mom i have to go with Artemis to the Hunt to learn how to use my godly powers." Mom just looked at me "Be carful Percy she is a man hating goddess," she said. "I know mom and I'm always careful." I said flashing my trademark smile just then the clock chimed 5:30 "You best be off." Mom said "Alright Mom i love you" i said and flashed to the Hunt "I love you to she whispered after me."


	3. Chapter 2

**I AM SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE I DO NOT ON PJO I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T THEN I COULD DO AWAY WITH PERCABETH FOR PERTEMIS OR PERLIA OR SOME OTHER BETTER PAIRING BUT I'M RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY **

Chapter 2

PERCY POV:

I emerged from my flash in a forest somewhere in Pennsylvania and i could hear the hunters in their camp. "Well lets get this over with." I thought "I always wanted to be a human pincushion." and with that happy thought i trudged off towards my "trainer's" camp.

—LINE BREAK-

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed back into camp to find my hunters doing their assigned chores, I had told Perseus to be here at 6 and it was currently there. I still wasn't happy about having that ma— Boy near my hunters. "But you know he won't flirt with them he is a real man." said a voice in my head. "Shut Up!" i snapped at myself aloud alerting my hunters to my presence. "My Lady" they all said at once, it was kinda creepy like it was all practiced. "What happened on Olympus?" I looked around at the assembled faces focusing momentarily on Thalia, Phoebe, and Tracy. "Well girls I have an announcement the seven were given immortality." "Even Percy?" they all gasped. "Yes but only at a great price." they prodded me for more but i refused to give them any more information on that subject. "Also we will be having a MALE visitor traveling with us for the foreseeable future." Shouts of protest immediately rang out i smiled i had taught my girls very well. "Now everyone except Thalia go back to chores." i said. The hunters started muttering under their breath but followed my orders. "What do you need Milady?" Thalia asked. "Come with me to my tent" i ordered i saw worry cross Thalia's face but she quickly hid it as we walked through camp to my tent once we were inside i turned to her. "Thalia sit down." she did "I have bad news Annabeth was killed on the final assault on the Giants and Gaia" i explained Thalia immediately started to cry "T-T-TH- Thats impossible." she said. "Percy would never let anything happen to her." "Percy was busy fighting the giants and Annabeth was killed, there was nothing he could do." she just looked at me shaking her head and sobbing i wrapped her in a hug and waited for the worst to be over.

THALIA POV:

I followed Artemis into her tent and she told me about Annabeth i was devastated my best friend in the whole world (not counting my cousins) was dead. I had trusted Percy to protect her and he had failed. I had looked at Artemis hoping that it was a cruel joke T-T-TH- Thats impossible." i said looking at Lady Artemis "Percy never would've let anything happen top her!" Artmeis just looked at me explaining that Percy had been busy fighting the giants and Annabeth had been killed by a giant while Minerva had been useless arguing with herself. I was angry , Percy should've defended her and not just left her alone with her mother. I was angry i knew it wasn't Percy's fault but i needed something to blame her death on and her was the most convenient thing at the time. I kept crying. Artemis left after awhile saying it was almost time for our visitor to arrive. i reluctantly got up wondering who the visitor could be.

Percy POV:

i walked towards Artemis's camp and was immediately met with silver arrows be launched at me from every which way. As they reached my i pulled out Riptide and chopped the arrows to pieces before they could strike me. "Hunters hold your fire!" i heard a voice yell it was Artemis of that i was sure of that. At the sound of her voice felt a strange stirring in my chest one i haven't felt since… Oh shoot I haven't been paying attention while i was lost in thought and i am surrounded by teenage girls in silver parkas with their bows aimed at me. Artemis walked towards me smiling at her hunters while glaring at me. "Well boy" she spat. "it seems you arrived late" I looked at my watch I was 5 minutes late.

ARTEMIS POV:

I watched Perseus look at his watch "Yes, Yes I know its only five minutes but i expect you to arrive exactly on time during out training sessions Perseus." He returned the glare i was currently giving him before smiling "Yes Arty" he said. "Perseus never call me Arty" i yelled at him. "Fine but i'm calling you Arty until you stop calling me Perseus." i looked at him scowling "If you don't stop with that your face will stick that way." Percy said cheekily. I smiled "You can start with doing our chores for us which includes washing our laundry, sharpening our arrows, and since you have Hestia's blessing cooking our meals.

Percy POV:

I looked at Artemis as she listed off the chores. I was in for a huge headache how was i supposed to learn to use my powers while doing all of the chores. Artemis seemed to read my mind and said :gods do not need to sleep so we will train at night." i was disappointed i don't need to sleep but i would love to do so. I was extremely exhausted and didn't have any other way to regain my energy. I decided i would sleep while i could "Milady may i retire for the night?" i asked "Sure Perseus. but be up at 6." she replied. I nodded and went someplace far away from the hunters. Then i realized i didn't even have a tent where was i supposed to stay?

Hestia POV:

I watched Percy walk away from the hunters in my hearth I also saw the distraught look on his face when he noticed he didm;t have a tent and would have to beg the hunters for one. I flashed down to help him "Percy" i said as I arrived startling the young god into drawing riptide to defend himself ."Relax Percy its only me." He turned around and nodded "Lady Hestia." he said putting away his sword "Percy please only Hestia, I wish to help you and give you a tent." i said pulling a small 2X2 square from my pocket and tossing it on the ground where it quickly erected itself in its entirety "Well let's go inside."

PERCY POV:

Hestia and i entered the tent and my gods it was huge "Just imagine what you want each room to look like and it will appear as such." said Hestia i stepped forward and imagined my bedroom with a fully stocked closet and a fish tank filled with the rarest fish in my father's realm. "Wow this is amazing." i said "yes well, you should go to bed it is already midnight" said Hestia. I agreed with my aunt it was time for bed. "Goodnight Hestia i said as she flashed out ii laid down in my bed and fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

**WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN WELL AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TRY TO BE A LITTLE NICER **

**BYE FOR NOW djbdo **


	4. Chapter 3

PERCY POV:

I was woken up by a pillow being thrown in my face as well as a large electrical shock working its way through my system I jolted out of bed falling on the ground HARD.

"Hey! What was that for?" i asked indignantly

only to be met with laughter from not one but two sources i looked in their direction to find Artemis and Thalia rolling on the ground laughing.

"What the Hades you could have killed me!" i screamed at them.

"Oh relax Kelp Head." Was the only thing Thalia managed to say between the the gasps for breath .

i rolled my eyes and looked at Artemis

"Why did you allow her to do such a thing." i growled looking at Artemis

"Perseus i told you to be up at 6 it is currently 10 and you aren't even out of bed yet or dressed for that matter." I thought i noticed a slight blush in her checks but it was gone just as fast. I then looked down at my half clothed form without my shirt i quickly blushed cherry red and threw a shirt on.

"I'm sorry milady." i said bowing quickly

"Perseus stop that." she said

"Stop what?" i replied not understanding her meaning. "

The bowing everyone does it and it feels like you are mocking me!" She shouted back i barely noticed though staring at her eyes and noticing how much they sparkled when she was angry i quickly mentally slapped myself bad Percy she is the most devoted of the maiden goddesses i mean well except Athena she manages to get around the no kids thing with the mind children, though Artemis had her own way she treated the hunters as her daughters. i was so lost in thought i failed to notice the electrified fist until it collided with my stomach.

"What in Uncle's name!" I screamed. Thalia was grinning from ear to ear while Artemis looked at her smiling saying thank you to Thalia

"Perseus now that you are back from that wasteland that must be your thoughts i was just reminding you i will not be as lenient next time." she said to me smirking.

I grumbled before leaving the tent to go and prepare the hunters' brunch. I was also thinking of a bow especially for Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV:

I left Perseus's tent after deciding that he was probably going to need protection from the hunters. I walked outside and started to quietly think to myself had i blushed in front of Perseus earlier? There is no way i argued internally with myself the girly part of my brain that I was sure i squashed years ago started up. Did you see his chest and abs oh my gods i just want to run my hands all over them and his arms and feel his muscles. I quickly scolded myself i was a maiden goddess I shouldn't be having these thoughts especially over Perseus a mere minor god only two days old. I walked into the dining pavilion trying very hard to hide the blush i had accumulated on my cheeks whilst arguing with myself internally. I was just in time to see Percy clap his hands before an enormous breakfast buffet appeared on the table which the hunters immediately attacked i noticed that one of the youngest members of the hunt had not gotten any food Percy walked up to her before bending at the knees to stoop so he looked her in her stormy gray eyes.

PERCY POV:

I was staring into the stormy grey eyes of the huntress "Hello whats your name?"

The young girl just looked at me before answering timidly "Alexendria."

she replied in barely more than a whisper I laughed startling her. "What a pretty name!"

I exclaimed causing her to grin at me "So anyways Alexendria what would you like to eat?" i asked her with a smile on my face

she thought for a minute before answering "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." she said looking at me ashamed at her sudden outburst.

i just laughed before i clapped my hands the food appearing before he she thanked me quickly before diving in with a ferocity that rivaled her sisters.

I stood up stretching before looking around to notice that all of the hunters had stopped and were staring at me

"What?" i asked.

THALIA POV:

Oh my gods Percy just Alexendria to open up to him she wouldn't talk to anyone not even Lady Artemis. Just seeing I'm be the way he was brought a smile to my face I was glad to have Percy as a friend and as close to a brother as anyone besides Jason could get. I listened to his and Alexendria's conversation before he snapped his fingers summoning a plate of food in front of her. He then straightened up and looked around before noticing that all of the hunters were staring at him. With his kelp for brains his immediate response to the stares was to say

"What?"

ARTEMIS POV:

I watched Percy talk to Alexendria with a little bit of jealousy she hadn't even talked to me yet besides to take her oath, and here she was conversing with Perseus after they had known each other for barely five minutes. I watched Percy stand up from his position while talking to Alexendria look around and say what as if he had no idea what was going on. I sat back and waited for the fireworks Perseus had not only talked to but touched one of my hunters her sisters were going to kill him but to my surprise the hunters just shrugged and went back to eating after i got over my initial shock i began think to myself what a good father Percy would make with his kindness, and loyalty, and wait she was a maiden goddess she wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts she was supposed to hate men forever to castrate them and kill them with her hunters. She was going to have to have a chat with a certain goddess of love next time she was on Olympus. Shaking out of her stupor she realized that the heat was beginning to rise to her cheeks not going unnoticed by Thalia,

"Milady what's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just feeling a little warm is all." Came my reply curse my hunters for being so preceptive Thalia seemed satisfied by my answer because she turned around and resumed eating after breakfast Percy did the dishes while the hunters and I went to train.

PERCY POV:

After i finished the dishes i went to the river for my next chore washing the hunters clothes. I started quickly using my water power to wash the clothes in the river. I then hanged the clothes out to dry and used my fire powers to make them dry faster without scorching them. I saw that there was a bag labelled underwear i quickly left that bag wear it was as i figured that the hunters would't me touching those. After washing the clothes i took them back to camp. On my way back i encountered Artemis

"Hello Milady" I said.

"Hello Perseus" she replied coldly but it seemed very forced.

"Did you finish washing the hunters' clothes?"

"Yes, Milady well almost i didn't touch the hunters' underwear." Artemis smiled before answering

"Well done Perseus i will make sure that a hunter takes care of that for you." i nodded

"Thank you Milady and Milady please call me Percy not Perseus i don't like being called that it makes me feel so old."

"Perseus is your birth name and thats what i will call you."

"Alright Moonbeam." I replied

"What did you call me!" Artemis fumed.

"Well if you are going to call me something i don't like then i will return the favor." i laughed back.

"Her eyes flashed with rage before i walked away calling back

"See you at dinner Arty." She screamed after me as i left to go sharpen arrows.

ARTEMIS POV:

I can't believe the nerve of that boy calling me those names i was an olympian goddess he was a mere minor god. But it was bad enough that deep down within it all i had loved it when he called me those name and his smile and laugh had made me want to be around him more just to see/hear it again. All of this plus he managed to pass the test that i set up for him by not washing the hunters' underwear as i was thinking about this i walked through camp and saw the hunters wandering around their tents and asked Phoebe to wash the last of the clothes she reluctantly agreed. I then decided it was time to visit a certain goddess of love.

PERCY POV:

I went to the archery tent and swore aloud when i saw the mass of arrows "well at least it can't get any worse" i thought. boy was i wrong. After sharpening so many dull arrows i thought i would never be able to use my arms again i finished the last of the arrows before dinner. I strolled over to the dining tent, just before i got there i Was yanked up in the air and was left hanging upside down. I was quickly surrounded by the girls in silver. They were laughing

"Oh my goods kelp head!" Thalia exclaimed between fits of laughter

"That was the most simple trap in the world most animals could have stepped over it and noticed it." I set myself ablaze burning through the ropes, i landed on my back with a thump and a groan. The hunters all laughed and walked toward the dining pavilion

"Don't be late BOY!" was the most prominent of the jeers and insults yelled back at me. I walked to the dining pavilion when i went inside i was greeted by an arrow streaking toward my face. i dodged it quickly and stared at the hunters looking for the offender none stood out so he asked

"Where is Lady Artemis?" the hunters just laughed at him.

"Even though you are a god and could sense it BOY i would expect you to not notice it."

i just sighed and took everyone's dinner orders, i summoned the food and a slice of pizza for myself when i heard my mother's voice

"PERCY I need your help!"

she screamed i dropped the pizza and flashed into her apartment and saw something i never wanted to see I'm my life

A/N WELL THAT'S THE CLIFFHANGER HAHA SO WELL WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ARTEMIS AND PERCY ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER BWHAHA WELL SAME GOES PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW IT HELPS ME MAKE MY STORY BETTER.

djbdo SIGNING OFF


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed into my palace in Olympus and started my long march to the Aphrodite's palace. I was going to teach a certain pink loving goddess not to mess with my feelings. On the walk I saw many nymphs and other nature spirits, I saw Aphrodite's palace on the horizon I quickened my pace and arrived a few minutes later I beat on the door with all of my strength giving her three seconds flat to open the door before I kicked it down.

"Arty" Aphrodite screamed as she flashed infront of me "do you have to break my palace. Can't you give me ten seconds to answer the door?"

"No I'm not that patient." I replied. "What the hell were you doing anyways?"

"I was getting my beauty sleep , Zeus doesn't exactly drop beauty from the sky you know." Aphrodite snapped back at me.

"You are the goddess of beauty you don't need your beauty sleep." I replied simply

"Arty why are you even here anyway? We both know you hate me." She asked

I shot forward and had her pinned against the wall with my hunting knives at her neck. "Stop messing with my feelings, or so help me I force you right here and now!" I exclaimed

She looked at me confused before a pink glow transferred over to me before she squealed "Oh you are in love Arty how cute."

My face glowed so red it was giving a tomato a run for its money

"Who is it Arty?" She asked her kaleidoscope eyes flashing

Now I was faced with a tough decision shouldn't tell her that I was in love with Percy or hide it from her since she was the biggest gossip on Olympus I was jolted out of my thoughts by Aphrodite trying to read my feelings and heart again

"Aphrodite stop we both know you won't be able to do this I'm still a maiden goddess and you powers don't effect me."

She tried anyways only to frown disappointedly "you better stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles." I snapped

She stepped away a terrified look in her eyes "That's impossible I am the goddess of beauty as you said earlier so I could stop them from showing up."

"Ha so you admit that you only sleep so much because you are lazy then!" I yelled grinning because I had beaten my mortal enemy.

"Arty!" She whined "Stop stalling and tell me who it is."

I looked at her blushing again "itmayormaynotbeperseus." I mumbled out quickly.

"I'm sorry what was that Arty?" Aphrodite asked looking furious with me I wondered if t was because I was managing to hide something in her domain from her so well.

"Stop calling me Arty" I growled back at her pressing my knives which I had just realized had gone back to my sides back against her throat, "And what I said was of no importance to you, you useless whore." I snapped back "I only came here to tell you to stop messing with my feelings and to leave me alone!" and with that I stomped out of her palace but not before giving my knives one more threatening flash infront of her eyes.

Aphrodite POV: (I hate her so much why am in doing this again?)

I grinned as Artemis left this will be fun I had heard what she said I just wanted her to repeat it so she had a crush in Perseus did she well then I was just going to torture her with it by making him fall for me it wasn't fair that her first love should be the most loyal caring man in the whole world it actually made me jealous of her. That took me back a step I was JEALOUS of Artemis I know I was the goddess of love and am famous for my one night stands but it just wasn't fair I would be faithful to Percy even if he wouldn't believe that I would i WILL steal him from her I thought he will be mine.

ARTEMIS POV:

I couldn't believe I just almost told Aphrodite that I was in over with Percy I mean I am Artemis the man hater the move devote of the maiden goddesses and here I am falling for a b- man I mean sure he is Perseus but still now I was mad stop messing with my feelings Percy! I sprinted back to my palace and collapsed on my bed hiding my face in he pillow what was I going to do I couldn't tell Percy how I felt that would only end poorly for both of us and how would the hunters rake it they would probably castrate him for even looking at me and I have never even kissed a boy or anything that has to do with relationships. All of this was running through my head when I felt a huge release of power as well as a scream of rage and sorrow coming from New York and I recognized the as being "Percy" I breathed what could make him like this I flashed away to find out what was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV:

I flashed into my Mom's apartment to see Echinda and the Chimera in my mother's apartment, The two of them were hovering over the lifeless body of my mother and there was a very large pool of blood. I saw red

"Get away from her i screamed i went into a frenzy i unleashed a huge shot of godly energy at the two enemies making them go flying. "You will not touch her!" by this point my eyes were glowing a sea green.

"You are to late!" Echinda squealed with glee. "She is already on the way to the underworld."

I screamed she was going to really get it now i was going to tear her apart limb by limb and send her to hades the hard way but not before i figured out who had sent this bitch. I uncapped riptide and lept at her only to be met midair by a diamondback rattlesnake head. I snarled aloud I wasn't going to be stopped by a damned mister no matter which monster it was I was going to rip all three of its stupid heads off even if i died in the process. The Chimera turned to me and unleashed a stream of red hot fire I stopped since i had Hestia's blessing and it looked in surprise at the fire that was frozen coming out of its mouth.

"You want to play with fire?" I half yelled half asked "Well lets see how you like being burned!" i redirected the stream of fire back down its throat and its eyes quickly widened to the size of saucers. I released the fire once the look on it's face telling me that it wouldn't be trying that again anytime zoo, We squared off claws to sword. I attacked fist swiping straight for my chest i managed to roll out of the way at the last second i came up and slashed at it's body only to have my sword stopped by its rattlesnake head catching it as it wrenched it out of my hands. Now i was weaponless against one of the strongest monster in mythology but i wasn't even scared i was downright pissed. i sprinted past the monster and dove for my sword and immediately felt a pain in my leg and the burning of venom entering my system.

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed to Percy's location and found the place in a complete massacre i arrived just in time to see the chimera pull riptide out of Perseus's hands and throw it across the room i knew the idiot was going to try something stupid judging by the look in his eyes so i watched and waited wondering what he was going to do. I saw him dash past the creature in a desperate attempt to retrieve his sword he got there unscathed but that is when the tragedy struck as i watched in horror as the Chimera tail sunk its fangs into Perseus's leg. That poison had brought down many of my hunters over the years and i knew exactly what it was capable of. It wouldn't be long before Percy would feel the effects of the poison.

PERCY POV:

I heard someone screaming my name as I was bit

"Perseus" I would know that voice anywhere it was Artemis and now she was here so I had to defend her too.

"Artemis get out of here," I screamed "I can't cover your back and fight it all at once!" this made her mad and i got to see her beautiful silver eye flash in anger it was a sight i would love to see again except that my staring nearly got me bitten again.

ARTEMIS POV:

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BOY HAD THE AUDACITY TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME LIKE I REALLY NEED HIS HELP TO FIGHT A FEW MEASLY MONSTERS HE SHOULD BE BEGGING ME FOR HELP.

That being said i could help but blush a little after i noticed him staring at me as i was angry his mouth slightly agape he was very cute like that then i realized that his staring had him distracted from the main problem at the moment as the idiot barely dodged the rattlesnake head coming at him at terminal velocity. with that to clear my head i turned toward Echidna.

"You will pay for what you did to her." I say more angry that she made Percy upset than anything seriously what is wrong with me i shouldn't care if a male is upset I'm a virgin man-hating goddess for Zeus's sakes. I stopped as i heard a large yowl behind me and saw Perseus on top of the Chimera riding it like a bucking bronco barely holding on to Riptide i swear if the only connection to Zoe in the world is hurt by this moron i will let the hunter's do waterer they want to him for years and years. I was brought back to my senses when i had to block a knife coming towards my head by Echidna. I growled as i lunged at the monster.

PERCY POV:

I was holding on for dear life and i wasn't going to last much longer hey holding on to a bucking Chimera isn't as easy as you think i have no idea how i wasn't bitten by the tail again but judging from the pain working its way up my body i wasn't complaining at all. I somehow managed to lose my hold on Riptide which was a blessing and a curse the blessing was now it was easier to hold on to the Chimera the curse being now i had no way to kill the thing. That's when i heard a voice screaming my name.

Artemis POV:

I was fighting Echidna when i heard the sound of metal hitting the floor i looked on the ground and saw Riptide laying there i turn toward Percy and scream his name

"PERCY!" I make sure he's looking and throw him one of my hunting knives he catches it and raises the knife.

PERCY POV:

I caught Artemis's knife and brought it down on the Chimera's head watching the monster slowly dissolve into nothing

"YOU KILLED MY SONNY" Echidna shouted as she pushed down on me with her knife i looked over and saw that Artemis was rubbing her eyes and I had no idea why i pushed up against Echidna with all of my strength which wasn't very much with the poison and threw her off of me i then threw Artemis's knife impaleing her one arm to the wall of the apartment. I quickly grabbed Artemis's other knife and did the same the monster at this point was howling in pain and i was standing there with a cold look on my face.

"Who sent you?!" I asked

"I'll never tell" She spat back

"So be it" came my reply i raised my hand she looked at me questioningly before screaming in agony as i boiled the water in her blood i let it cool before asking again "WHO SENT YOU?"

"IT WAS GAIA" she replied crying openly now "WE WERE TOLD TO COME KILL YOUR PARENTS IF SHE FAILED BY HER."

I looked at her coldly before picking up Riptide and stabbing her in the chest That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Percy" Artemis said but at that moment i became extremely dizzy and fell over the last thing i remember is someone resting my head in their lap and Artemis's sweet voice screaming for her twin.

_**ALRIGHT SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG BUT I JUST STARTED COLLEGE AND THIS I THE FIRST CHANCE I HAVE HAD SINCE THEN I WAS TRY TO CONTINUE UPDATING AS OFTEN AS I CAN **_

_**OTHER THAN THAT THE USUAL PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**THANKS, **_

_**DJBDO **_


End file.
